Games, Games and evil schemes
by Mrs-Im-Short-and-Proud
Summary: Bella has finally been changed into a vampire, all 6 are left alone. What will happen? 1st Fanfic R&R Full summary inside.M for lanuage
1. Leaving Us with EMMETT

**Games, games and evil schemes**

Bella has finally been changed into a vampire, and is now living with everyone in Forks; Bella's shield can not only block mind powers but know she can stop people using theirs. Now as Esme and Carlisle are away for the weekend, what will the Cullen's do to keep themselves entertained? First fanfic R&R

Chapter1: Leaving us with Emmett

Thursday Evening:

Jasper's POV

Esme and Carlisle were leaving, on yet another honeymoon, I swear their worse than Em and Rose. Damn metal images. EWWW.

"Damn it Jasper, why do that to me?" Edward damned me, why is he always in my head?

"I can't help it Jasper, so keep all them thoughts locked away in a box. Please."

"Sorry Edward." Esme looked at us warily, but let it lie.

"Kids down here now" As she spoke everyone came downstairs. We all gathered in the living room ready to say goodbye.

"Right me and Carlisle will be back on Monday around 10pm, ok. Now while we are away."

"We get it Esme you have a good time, if anything is damaged i will leave money on the table." Emmett rambled

"Emmett there was £100 on the table, what did you do?" Esme grew angry. "It was an accident, and it wasn't my fault it was the girls they tricked me!" He looked at the girls

"We did no such thing!" Rose gave death glares to her husband.

"Esme I will tell you what happened" Rose explained

_Flashback: About 2 hours ago_

_Rose POV:_

_Alice, Bella and me were in my room reading magazines, when Alice had a vision. "Oh My God! He wouldn't dare!"_

"_What did Em do now?" Bella laughed._

"_Bella this isn't funny he is going to paint all our cars brown!" Alice argued _

"_Not my car" I yelled. Alice told us what we could do to stop him and we got into position. Emmett walked in with spray cans and then we pounced. We all jumped out and screamed. (Proper high pitched girl scream) My idiot of a husband then screamed back and fell on a lamp._

_End of Flashback_

Jasper POV:

"As you see Esme we didn't do anything" Rose gave Emmett a smug smile.

Esme looked at Emmet then began to speak "Right Emmett if anything is broken by you, there will be a consequence. That goes for the rest of you as well, now the rules

No Parties

No driving someone else's car

No trying to cook (Emmett) no matter how 'hungry' you are

No sex downstairs

No picking on the humans

Don't call me and Carlisle because we won't pick up

And not under any circumstances are you to get arrested.

Clear?" She asked us

"Yes" All six of us answered.

"Good, now behave and if you have any problems there is a number on the fridge. Bye see you soon" And with that they left.

"Hell Yeah no parents for 4 days! Bring on the fun!" Em bellowed

I can't believe they have left us alone with that thing I call my brother. "Your be fine Jazz." Edward smiled at me.

Can he just keep out of my thoughts for once? "Nope" Edward smiled at me. Before he could stop me I ran for Bella. "Bella, Edward is being mean to me."

"EDWARD! Stop picking on Jasper!"He let out a low growl at me.

"Did you just growl at me? That's it!" Bella stormed off, she is a brilliant actress.

"Damn you Japer!" Edward ran after her. This is going to be the longest 4 days of my existence.

**The next day**

Emmet's POV:

"I'm bored" I huffed, no one would play with me, Eddie and Bella are up in his room, doing things that a big brother should never know, Alice and Jasper are out taking a walk. Rose well she isn't talking to me, I kinder put fish oil in her car and now she is pissed.

It is so much easier now Bella is a vampire, we don't have to be careful around her, Edward still isn't happy about how she was changed but it was an accident.

_Flashback_

"_Were going hunting!" Rose yelled from the door, everyone ran to the door, Jasper was carrying Bella on his back, we all took turns now that Edward wanted Bella to come everywhere with us, I don't know why she would just sit and listen to her music, Bella didn't get this either but she would go to make Eddie happy. _

_We ran for a few minutes, and then saw a cave with a few lions outside of it. Jasper put Bella by a tree, and came to join the rest of us. Once we were full, we decided to muck around a bit chasing the lions. That is when it happened._

_Edward was busy drinking, and there was a lion right behind the tree, Bella was sitting at. Then everything was so quick._

_Jasper ran at the lion but the lion moved and Jasper ending up biting Bella, I ran over a ripped Jazz off her. The venom was taking place there was nothing I could do, I screamed for Edward to come here. _

_Once he saw what had happened he tried to stop it, but he couldn't it was too late. He then lunged at Jasper but Rose managed to pull them apart, I carried Bella home so Carlisle could take care of her._

_When she woke up I was watching her, it should have been Edward but we forced him to hunt. She sat up and looked at me with her head tilted. "EMMETT!" She exclaimed "Where is everyone?" I told her they were hunting; as Bella needed also to hunt I took her to meet them._

_End of flashback_

Alice, using her powers of persuasion convince Charlie to let Bella live with us, so she knows if living together in collage will be any good. Of course Bella won't go to college, we will all move away then start school again in a few years. Now everything is back to normal. I'm still bored. This is stupid; I'm Emmett I should be able to think of something to do.

I know, let's play a game. "Everyone living room, NOW!" I didn't need to shout but i felt like scaring Edward and Bella out of their little dazed world. Everyone entered the living room with a confused expression on their faces this is going to be fun.


	2. Teams Rules

Chapter 2: Teams and Rules

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what Emmett called us all down for; he was blocking his mind from Edward so I had no idea. He better not have broken anything.

**Emmett's POV**

Right now everyone is in the living room, Jasper and Alice one the couch, Bella and Edward on the love seat. Rose on the other couch but won't let me near her. I stood in the middle about to share my amazing plan.

"Right, I'm bored, so I want us all to play a game as one big happy family."

"What sort of game, Emmett?" Edward asked warily

"I will explain once we pick teams, Favourite brothers and sisters!" This meant that everyone was paired with whoever their favourite sibling was, so i pulled Bella off Edward to stand next to me. Edward looked ready to kill me, but went and sat with Alice while Jazz went to Rose.

"Wait that's not fair their team will win because they have two abilities" Rose whined pointing at Edward and Alice. I whispered something to Bella so only she could hear.

"All sorted Rose petal" I smiled at her.

"Bella, that's not fair" Alice whined. Bella just smiled at her, Bella's power could stop other's using theirs, so Bella made sure Alice couldn't see the future. "There one ability on each team." I concluded.

"Now the idea of the game is to get as many points as you can by the end of the weekend, the second Esme and Carlisle walk through the door the game ends, I have arranged three rooms so we all share with our team mate, each morning to share ideas."

"How do we get the points?" Jasper asked.

"I was getting to that, it is simple just a game of dare or dare, someone thinks of a dare we give it a point rating of 5,10,15 or 20 then if selected person completes the dare they win the points. Simple? You in?"

"Yeah" They all said, Alice then came up with away to start the game. "Right, the first person to come back her with a grizzle bear wins, but only one person from each team."

**Bella's POV**

At the moment Alice, Emmett and Rose are all waiting to go and find the bear to start the game, I would have let all the guys go, but Rose and Alice wanted to go.

I don't know why Emmett wanted to play this stupid game but a change wouldn't hurt. I better start them off. "ready........steady...........GO!"

Now all we had to do was wait.

**Jasper's POV**

I'm bored, why aren't they back yet they have been gone like 3 minutes now. I know I will annoy Edward, right speak in Japanese the one language he don't know but Bella does.

I told her that i would throw emotions at Edward making him feel sad, lonely and unwanted all she had to do was play along.

"Edward, I don't like you" Her tone was Sharp. Edward looked up with a worried expression that was my queue. I made him feel sad. "Bella why, what did I do?"

"You know what you did" Bella's voice was cold

I sent a wave of confusion his way

"But I don't please Bella don't be this way" He was whining now this was too funny. "Yes you do and until you understand what you have done, you can't touch me." Bella was good at this. Instead of making him sad or depressed, I made him want Bella.

Edward's eye grew slightly darker, after each wave of lust. He then pounced on Bella pinning her to the ground. "Bella, you are not being fair, you are my wife and will touch you whenever I want" Bella looked at me, and whispered something in Japanese. I smiled at took out my phone and hit record.

Bella was going to dazzle Edward "Fine, you win, kiss me." As she said this i sent another wave of lust towards Edward. He leant down to kiss her, but she moved so he ended up making out with the floor!

Just then Emmett walked in the door bear on his back. "Yo! Eddie I'm sure if you needed kissing practice Bella would help you, the floor anit that great!" He bellowed and then started laughing.

Edward then realised what he was doing, and got up. I hid my phone so I could keep the video. Edward looked at Bella.

"Bella why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't Jasper was throwing waves of confusion and annoyance at me and lust and sadness at you" She said in the sweetest voice ever.

"Jasper! Why would you do that to us" damn! That girl was good, I really have to limit the time her and Em spend together. I then realised I hadn't answered.

"I was bored" I said, I couldn't be asked to argue.

Now everyone was back in the room, and Bella and Emmett would be asking their dare first. We started the game with Em bellowing "LET THE GAMES BEGIN! I will pick...........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is short, but they will get longer. I am new at this. Should I continue? Any suggestions welcome. Bye !! 


	3. Midday Madness

Chapter 3: Midday Madness

_We started the game with Em bellowing "LET THE GAMES BEGIN! I will pick..........._

**Emmett's POV:**

"Alice! You will go first, let me think" I was interrupted by Edward yelling at Bella. "Bella stop blocking Emmett's thoughts for him!"

"Excuse me? You're using your ability to help Alice, so I will use mine to help Em, now sit your sorry ass down NOW! Or you really won't be allowed to touch me ever again!" Damn Bella was good.

"Wow, Bella I taught you well" Rosalie beamed at her, Bella smiled back, and Edward gave up and sat back down. "I got it! Alice I dare you to dress up as tinkerbell, and then knock on Jessica's door and ask if she wants to learn how to fly"

"Ok" Alice smiled. This dare got a rating of 10 points. Alice came down looking exactly like tinkerbell her height was defiantly a main factor. "Alice you had a tinker bell costume?" Edward asked, Alice looked at Jazz then down at her feet.

"JAZZ! Tinkerbell really, and stop with the images!" Edward yelled at them both, everyone erupted in laughter. Then we all drove to Jessica's house.

Alice skipped up the drive and knocked on the door; Jessica opened it and just stared at Alice.

"Erm....what do you want Alice?"

"I wanted to know if you would like me to teach you how to fly" Alice's voice was all high pitched and bubbly.

"No thank you Alice"

"I'm tinkerbell!" Alice said forcefully

"Ok Tinkerbell, NO, now leave me alone!" She yelled and took a picture of Alice.

Alice ran back to the car "That stupid girl is going to hold that picture over my head for the whole of next year!"

"Oh well Ali" I said "It's your turn."

Alice's POV:

We are now back at the house but are sitting by the pool. I am still thinking about my dare. "Got it!" I yelled

"I pick Rose, right Rose I dare you to make out with Jasper for 3 minutes!"

Reactions:

Bella, Emmett, Edward: Laughing

Me: smiling proudly

Rose: Death glares

Jazz: Scared

My dare was giving a 15 point score if Rose did this, Bella came in with a timer and handed it to Emmett. "Rose, Jazz are you ready?"

"Just get this over with" They both said.

"Ok 3 minutes start NOW!" The faces both of them were pulling; neither of them was enjoying this.

"Times up" They both pulled apart looked at each other in disgust then smiled, I think that meant payback.

**ROSE'S POV:**

They are going to die; i can't believe I kissed Jasper. I shudder at the thought. I will get my revenge on Alice later now I was going to torture Em for what he did to my car.

"I pick Emmett; I dare you to do a body shot off...........................

The dares have began and they will only get worse from here. Reviews please. Hit or Miss?


	4. Little Jasper's and Bella's?

Sorry i haven't updated I been busy, i will be updating more often now I wanted a few more chapters ready. Right now who will Emmett have to do a body shot off?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Little Jasper's and Bella's?

"_I pick Emmett; I dare you to do a body shot off..........................._

**Rose's POV:**

"BELLA!"

Reactions:

Emmett: laughing

Jazz and Alice: Smiling

Me: Evil grin

Edward: Trying to kill me and Em

Bella: Trying to stop Edward

"I accept!" Em bellowed, he picked up Bella and laid her on the dining room table. Alice and Jazz sat near Edward to stop him killing me or my oaf of a husband.

As we can't do shots like normal people, I improvised, I filled a shot glass with blood from a rabbit nearby and gave the rest to Em to act as salt. Then I found a project of Emmett's were he froze blood that would act as lime in Bella's mouth.

Emmett stood over Bella waiting for me to say go. "Bella, can't you block his thoughts from me now! He is killing me here"

"Sorry Edward i can't I'm too busy trying to focus on something other than this"

**(Quick glance into Emmett's Mind)**

_**Ha ha Eddie boy! Look what is happening **_

_**I told you Bella always loved me!**_

_**I have hidden all the lighters**_

_**So good luck killing me, but the phrase if looks could kill comes to mind.**_

_**Do you know what song is going to get stuck in my head! If you keep looking at me like that. I'm counting to three......one......no change.............two.............no change............two and a little bit............still no change.........THREE! Fine have it your way.**_

"_**I'll make love to you, like you want to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night"**_

**(Leaving Emmett's Mind)**

"SHUT IT EMMETT!" Edward yelled at my freaky husband

"Ok, enough already GO!"

Emmett poured blood on bella then licked it off then he drunk the blood and then took the ice blood from Bella's mouth.

**Bella's POV:**

I love Emmett, I knew he wouldn't do this, he poured the blood on the table instead and he used his teeth to get the ice blood, so it wasn't that bad. He was using them thoughts to annoy Edward.

Now we were in the lead with 20 points, Alice and Edward on 10 and Rose and jazz on 15.

I hopped off the table and we all went back outside to the pool. It was our turn and I had a good dare in mind but who to pick.

"Right my turn, I pick Jasper"

"Shit"

"Am I that bad Jazz?"

"I just don't like these last few dares and I don't trust you when you're with _that_" he looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, he will burn you if you try that!" Edward laughed

"What was he going to do?" Jasper asked

"He was going to burn all your books and then hack your gambolling account and change your bets so you lose money." Edward replied

"It would have worked, if Eddie here wasn't in my head!" Emmett glared at Edward. I had enough of their childish banter. "Right! Em your not to mess with Jasper's stuff, Jasper your not to go near fire, and Edward did you really have to start that?" I questioned my husband.

"Sorry, love."

"Right Jasper time for your dare."

"I'm not going to like it." Jasper looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry Jasper, my dare if different to the last two" I gave him a sweet smile.

"Good" He looked at me and returned my smile if only he knew what I was going to make him do.

"I dare you to pretend to be drunk, and then get caught for drunk driving by Charlie"

"What? Bella, your dad, are you serious?" He actually looked scared.

"Yeah"

"Fine I will do it, but if i get arrested, you are paying bail."

"That's ok with me. GO!"

**Charlie's POV:**

Right let's check the speed limits then of some of these driver's, good, fine, fine, wait is he driving on the wrong side of the road!

What is that guy on to be driving on the wrong side of the road?

"Stop, this is the chief of police, pull over NOW!"

The kid pulled over right away, and got out of the car, wait is that Jasper Cullen. He seemed to be the sensible, together one. I better check this out.

"Right Jasper, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"To.....er.....see......er......if i wanted a yo-yo?"

"No, have you been drinking?"

"Yep! 2 litres of water every day"

I then noticed two empty bottles of Vodka. "What are those in your car?"

"Water"

"That's alcohol, Jasper are you under the influence?"

"Only the influence of love sir"

"Oh Alice, but Jasper did you drink them bottles of Vodka?"

"Alice, no I love Bella, were gunna run away and get married and have lots of little Jasper's and Bella's"

"What??!! Right I am going to take you home and sort this out get in the cruiser"

**Back at the House**

**Bella's POV:**

"I'm so glad we hid the camera in his jacket, but why did he have to say he loved me?" I moaned

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you should never underestimate Jasper" Alice added.

"I know."

**Back on the Road**

**Charlie's POV:**

I walked over to the cruiser, where Jasper should be, but instead of being in the back seat, he was in the driver's seat, pretending to be a racing car driver, he was well over the limit and needed to be taken home.

I got to the Cullen's house and Bella opened the door to meet me.

"Dad, what a lovely surprise, what brings you here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Bella, I am at work, Jasper has been caught under the influence"

"Really that is so unlike him, thank you for bringing him home I will put him straight to bed."

"Bella I will let it slip this time, but if it happens again."

"I can assure you it won't dad."

"Here I will help bring him in."

Jasper was asleep in the back of my car. I woke him up and pulled him inside. The rest of the Cullen's were very disappointed in their brother, I decided it was best not to tell them that Jasper had feelings for Bella, I was sure that they would pass in time, and that he would never hurt Alice. Anyways people say all kind of things when they are drunk. I said goodbye to Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's and went back to work.

**Bella's POV:**

"Ok Jasper, you win 10 points, did you have to pretend to be asleep my poor dad, and what with the little Jasper's and Bella's, I'm surprised he didn't know you were faking."

"But Bella i wasn't faking I do love you, and we are gunna run off to Vegas and get married" Jasper almost sounded serious but his smile gave him away.

"Ok I will leave Edward and you leave Alice, we go at midnight tonight." Everyone was laughing at us, until Jasper answered.

"NO! We are going right now" and with that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking out the door. "Put me down you Caveman!" I tried to sound serious but i was too busy laughing.

"NO, i will not!" As jasper refused to give up i called in reinforcements. "Edward please, don't let him take me, he is hurting me." I said, and in a flash even though i couldn't get hurt, Edward had got me free from Jasper's grip and stood in front of me to stop him trying again.

"Alright!" Rose shouted "Now Edward has once again proved he is whipped, Jasper it is your turn."

"Ok, whoever i pick will have to order and eat a starter, main corse and desert. I pick............

Hit or Miss??? Who will get the next dare? Any suggestions for dare? I will try and out them in. Bye!!


	5. THE OUTFIT!

I had some trouble coming up with this chapter; remember suggestions for pranks are welcome. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5: _THE OUTFIT!_

"Ok, whoever i pick will have to order and eat a starter, main corse and desert. I pick............

**Jasper's POV:**

"Edward"

"Jasper, why me?" Edward whined he has been doing that a lot lately.

"Because Eddie you haven't done a dare yet."

"Neither has Bella, and don't call me Eddie."

"I like Bella more then you" I argued.

"Why? I have known you longer" why couldn't he just accept it.

"Bella is so much nicer, she doesn't moan and she helps me, keep my personal thoughts to myself! Now quit being a baby and go order a meal."

Edward gave up and went to get the phone, Bella sat there smiling, showing me that she was thankful, see me and Bella are very close, no one realises, but we always do stuff together, like shop for Alice, or speak Spanish to annoy Emmett. She really is a brilliant little sister; we even do kick boxing together.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The food was here. We all sat at the dining room table Edward at the head. He had ordered a soup for starters, steak for main, and ice cream for dessert. Eww. I kinder felt bad for him, but I am sure he will get me back for it.

"Here goes nothing" Then he just started swallowing the food, it looked so disgusting. "DONE!" Wow that was fast. Wait is he turning green. Wait was Rose recording this. There goes Edward and wait for it there goes the food.

He came back in looking very pissed, but he couldn't dare me as that was one of the rules no backtrack so you can't dare someone who just dared you.

**Edward's POV:**

Jasper was so badly going to pay, but he would wait till later and I also had to get my revenge on that wife of mine. She didn't even try and stop them. I can't believe I just ate that. Jasper was going to pay I might take Emmett up on his idea, and burn all his books, that will teach him to make me eat human food.

I sat looking around at everybody, none of them looked nervous; in fact they didn't believe I could come up with a good dare.

I had a close listen to all their thoughts before picking my target.

**Emmett's thoughts:**

**I wonder what I would like in a fireman outfit. I bet Rose would like it. What about a cowboy outfit? Nah, that's Jazzy thing. I wonder what Edward's thing is; I bet it's a doctor! I will have to go have a look around later. WAIT! Did I just want to find Edward's and Bella's costumes! EWW!**

**Jasper's Thoughts:**

**Hurry up Eddie! I know you can hear me. Pick somebody already. By the way i am sorry for making you eat human food, but I couldn't help it. Please don't be to mean with your revenge.**

**Rosalie's Thoughts:**

**Why did Emmett make us play this game? Why is he so stupid? Why did I marry him? Oh yeah I love him! Even his silly games like this; I wonder when I can get married again? It's Alice's turn to be my maid of honour. Bella was really good at planning, and the Bachelorette party was good, I remember when. Wait! Edward are you in my head! Get lost! You stupid little man or I will have Bella cut you off for a month! I know you're just as bad as my husband!**

**Alice's Thoughts:**

**I want to go shopping. I want my ability back. I want my stupid brother out of my head! Ha! Edward I knew what you were up to, now pick somebody already!**

Enough of hearing everybody's thoughts, I know who I will pick.

"I pick Bella" i said with a smile on my face.

"Ok, what do you want me to do Honey?" She smiled so sweetly at me, that I nearly caved, but I'm almost certain she had something to do with me kissing the floor early today. "Bella I want you to go to Jacob's house in _**the**_outfit." I think her mouth hit the floor.

"Edward, really?" She didn't seem too worried about it, at the moment. "Yes love, now go get dressed." She skipped off to our room. Everyone else sat there and looked at me for an answer.

"You will see when she comes down." Bella came down the stairs, and just waited for everyone to respond.

Jasper spoke first, "NO way is my little sister going out like that!"

"Are you crazy sending her to the dogs, Bella put some clothes on?" Emmett added.

"Wow Bella, Edward has nice taste" Alice beamed.

"Alice Edward didn't pick it I did" Bella answered.

"Bells i have never been more proud" Rose added. Their reactions were exactly what i have been expecting. Bella was in a deep blue night gown that ended well above mid thigh, it was strapless and hung very low on her back, and it also had a slit just above the stomach. What the hell was I thinking sending her to the wolves like this? I am a very stupid husband.

"Am i driving myself, or are we all going?"

"As if we would let you go out like that by yourself" Jasper said, he was very protective of Bella, which was a good thing. "Off we go then, to the wolves" Bella sang and went to the jeep. She was going to so torture me for doing this to her.

**At Jacob's**

**Bella's POV:**

That husband of mine is going to be burnt when I'm threw with this dare; Rose has already given me her lighter. I'm smarter than that i will just make him think I'm enjoying his little dare.

I looked back at the car, and then knocked at the door, i lent slightly on the door frame, when Jake opened the door.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Bell...Bella" What was she doing here, dressed like that. Maybe she and Edward have broke up?

"Hi Jake, I was wondering are you still mad at me for changing to a vampire?" Mad at her, how could I be mad at her, why is she dressed like that, she reached up and put her hand on my chest, she must have broken up with Edward.

"No Bella, I.......I.....I'm not mad at you I could never be." She smiled and moved her fingers up and down my chest. "Good so are you busy?"

"No I'm not busy, Bella may I ask you why your dressed like that?" I asked managing to put together a sentence.

I put my arm round her waist, and I swear I heard some growls. Bella moved closer and spoke into my ear "Jacob Black this is a dare, and if you don't remove your arm in the next half a second I will rip it off."

She then smiled at me and walked off waving at me. That was so weird. I think I will just shut the door and pretend that it never happened.

**Bella's POV:**

"There you go honey i done your dare that's 20 points." Edward just looked at me and asked "You're sure I can't kill the dog?"

"Yes, Edward I'm sure. Now can we go home?" Emmett was quick getting home then carried me upstairs and told me to change, apparently my brothers weren't pleased with Edward's little dare.

I went back downstairs; it was mine and Em's turn. Who to pick?

"Bella can I pick I have a really good one" He sounded like a small child but I couldn't say no to him. "Of corse Emmett if you promise me you will hurt Edward later for what I had to do."

"DONE!" Emmett and Jasper screamed, clearly they hated what Edward made me do as much as I did. "Right I just wanted to let you know the scores so far are Eddie boy and Ali 25, Jazz and Rose 25 and Bella and I 40! Yeah were winning!"

**Emmett's POV:**

"Em, were winning, because we get the worst dares." Bella moaned.

"But Bells, were the only ones brilliant enough to complete them." She just smiled at me, while I looked for my next victim. "Whoever I pick will have to paint the house orange and pink, and take full responsibility when Carlisle and Esme get home." They all started cursing me, except Bella because she wouldn't have to do this dare.

"Emmett Cullen you know who much trouble we would get into for doing this dare!" Rose yelled at me, nothing new, I laughed at my own joke.

"I know Rosie baby that's why Alice will do it, she will get round Carlisle, but Ali you have to paint in your favourite outfit!"

"No way Emmett, I can't it will ruin my shoes!" Alice squealed out.

"Tough, Ali you have to do it and no one can help you, but doesn't worry I have the paint you will need downstairs, did i mention you have to do it in 5 minutes!"

"What even at vampire speed that will be a push." She argued.

"I know that's why i said it; i weren't going to make it easy for you that are why Edward is your favourite brother and not Bella's."

"No idiot Edward isn't Bella's favourite brother because they want to be able to make out! Dumbass"

"Ok that too" sometimes i worry myself with how dumb I can be.

"Jazz are you aloud two favourite sisters? Cos I'm considering changing favourites" Bella asked.

"Yeah Bella you can be my favourite sister too, I did wonder how long you would last with Emmett" Jasper laughed. No way was Bella changing favourite brothers, I love her too much. I know!

I grabbed hold of Bella and sat her on my lap and refused to let her go. "Bella I love you and you can't have a new favourite brother, you love me too much and if you leave me the teams won't be even. PLEASE Bella, I will be the bestest Everest big brother."

"Ok Em I will stay with you as my favourite brother, now Alice go change into your favourite outfit."

Hit or Miss? Let me know, still want dare suggestions.


End file.
